ShadowPuff Girls Z!
by bluewolfgirl37
Summary: 3 new girls have moved to townsville and the puffs have managed to befriend them, but something seems a bit off about the girls. Could they have something to do with the mysterious new troup of heroes in town? Or the return of the rowdyruff boys and new allies? One things for sure, this is going to be one heck of an adventure!
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

Beep! Beep! Beep! My alarm clock screeched. " Five more minutes," I mumbled while punching the snooze button. Hmmm, there was something I had to do today. Suddenly it hit me. I jumped out of bed. " "Oh dear lord, it's the first day of school!"

Quick as a lightning bolt I flew to my bathroom and took a short shower. After blow-drying my white hair with natural black highlights I ran to my walk- in closet . I searched in every place in my closet until I found the outfit I wanted:, a black sweater with a white snowflake design on it ,white skinny jeans, and black high- heeled boots with white laces.

After putting on some smoky gray eye shadow and black mascara that made my ice blue eyes pop, I headed to my sister Kanoko's room. I rolled my eyes when I saw my sisters' current position with her covers strewn about and her limbs flung randomly around the bed. Getting Kanoko awake was easy; getting her to move was the hard part.

"Kanoko! Wake up it's the first day of school!"

"I'm awake." She murmured. I snorted and counted seconds, I had just reached 13 when Kanoko shot up and yelled random cuss word as she bolted toward the bathroom like her life depended on it. She came out 10 minutes later with her silver hair with white highlights dried and spiked down.

My little sister headed towards her closet and in less than 5 min. came out wearing a dark grey hoodie over a white T-shirt that said DON'T MESS WITH ME with a small skull and cross bones under it. She also wore white skinnies with ripped knees and gray combat boots.

I grabbed her hand and we ran down the stairs only to find my other sister, Makiko, cooking her chocolate croissants with a small side of bacon for Kanoko and chocolate milk on the side. "Good morning Kanoko, good morning Mariko!" My sister sing- songed.

"Morning Makiko!" We chorused.

"Anyone up for croissants?" she questioned. We nodded eagerly until she decided to hand our plates over.

20 minutes later we arrived at our new school:, Kanoko on her gray motorcycle, me in my white convertible, and Makiko in her Black jeep. Makiko stopped me " Um Mariko, do I look okay, I want to make a good first impression."

I observed her outfit. She was wearing a black tank top with a gray rose on it, a gray jean jacket, faded gray skinny jeans, and black boots that reached mid-calf.

I smiled at her, " Honestly Makiko you look amazing as always."

She smiled at me, " You look even better if I do say so myself," my little sister replied with a happy tone of voice. I giggled at my little sister's antics as we headed to the office. My punk sister stuck her head into the open entryway and said, " Yo secretary lady, we're new and we need our timetables."

I huffed as I entered the room, bowing slightly I questioned, " I am sorry for my sister's behavior, may we please have our timetables?"

She smiled at us. " Why of course, you are the Shaye girls, correct?"

"Hai" we replied.

" Fantastic, your first class is with Ms. Keane and your lockers are numbers 373, 372, and 374."

"Thank you"," we chorused before running to our lockers. After putting my backpack in my locker and grabbing my books, I took my hyper sister's hand and headed towards class. We arrived outside the door and we decided to knock slightly to be polite. A beautiful lady with black hair as dark as Makiko's, and eyes the same color as mine answered the door. " Hello, my name is Ms. Keane and you must be the new students. Please come in to introduce yourselvesf."

We walked inside the brightly lit classroom only to see 17 pairs of eyes staring at us curiously.

" Class these are our new students. Girls please tell us a bit about yourselvesf."

My punk sister stepped forward first. " Hey, my name's Kanoko and I like sports, the color gray, and wrestling. I personally moved here because of the sports program and the wrestling matches they hold at the downtown arena."

As my sweet loving sister stepped to the front of the class the boys all got hearts in their eyes. " Hi, my name is Makiko and I love the color black, sweets, and acting. I moved here so that I can fulfill my dream of owning a candy store and so that I can try out for some of the plays they have at the Townsville Theater."

I stepped forward last and the hearts in the boy's' eyes grew. " Hey, My name is Mariko and I love the colors white and black, winter, and singing. I came here for the music program, but don't you dare think I'm a sissy because I fence and play hockey. Plus I worked as a ski instructor were I come from."

" Great, I will now assign your seats. Hmmm, Kanoko, please sit between Kaoru and Himeko. Girls please raise your hands." One girl in the back raised her hand, but the other one stood up and in a snotty tone she said, "Ms. Keane, I refuse to sit next to that thing. It's dirtiness might be contagious."

Ms. Keane sighed as if they had had this conversation many times. " Himeko, please sit down. , Kanoko is completely fine and she will sit next to you whether you like it or not."

"But…-"

"No buts. You are sitting next to Kanoko and that is final."

The enraged girl sat down in her seat with a huff. Kanoko grinned and sat down next to the tomboy and the other one. Ms. Keane smiled and directed Makiko to a seat next to a pink-eyed redhead and then placed me in a seat next to a blonde with curly pigtails.

Seeing that I ended up sitting next to Makiko, we struck up a conversation about her new strawberry shortcake recipe. Ms. Keane then told us the class that since they had new students we could have a free day.

I grinned and pulled out my phone so that I could text Momo, my best friend. I was pulled out of the magnificent world of phone by a tap on my shoulder. A peppy blonde girl smiled at me when I turned around. "Hi, my name is Miyako. , I sit next to you now.''

I grinned at her. "Hi, the name's Mariko. Nice to meet you.''

"So, do you really like singing?" asked Miyako.'

I giggled. " Is Makiko's favorite food strawberry shortcake?'' Seeing her confusion I added, "It is."

She grinned at me and questioned, "Do you want to sit with my friends and me at lunch?"

"Sure," I agreed. I think that I like this peppy girl.

….Line Break…

Yay! Time for lunch! Good timing too, I'm starved. Suddenly, my belt beeped. Uh Oh! Townsville has monsters too? Well, I better text Miyako that I won't be able to eat with her! Oh well, better transform.

"Frozen Brooke!"

ShadowPuff Girls Z!

I looked down at my uniform, a tight white tank top, a long-sleeved black jacket with an S on it, a white skirt with black lining, black calf length boots, and white finger gloves.

I grinned maniacally and pulled out my glowing white sword. " Time to kick some monster butt!" I then flew to the city to meet up with my sisters' superhero forms, Black (_Makiko_), and Bash (_Konoko_).


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people!**

**Just so you know, this is my first fanfic so please be nice. I will mostly be doing Mariko/Brooke POV because she is based off of me. The rowdyruffs and my OCs the Rowdydarks will show up in this chapter. **

**I only own my OCs and the plot.**

Chapter 2

(Konoko/Bash POV)

I was getting ready for my soccer match with that Kaoru chick when my belt went off. Hmm, they have monsters in Townsville too I guess. Oh well guess I have to blow off the match. For some odd reason I have a bad feeling about this. Time to transform I guess.

"**Terrifying Bash!**

"**Shadowpuff girls Z!"**

After observing my outfit (same as Brooke's except with gray as the main color and white as the other color) I took off. How I missed the feeling of flying… the wind in my hair… the clouds splattering against me… the whooshing sound my axe made when I swung it at invisible enemies. Suddenly I spotted what I was looking for - my sister's white streak was barely visible, proving that she had been here more than a minute ago. And by the way it moved from side to side erratically you could tell she had been in a fight. But who was she fighting? Hmm, I didn't know any of the monsters here but I sure as heck knew how to tell what we were fighting.

No robot parts anywhere so I have to cross that off the list. No terrified pedestrians or large footprints anywhere so that's an X. Not even a single broken window or discarded briefcase. Whoever my sister was fighting must have caused havoc somewhere else in the city. Maybe, they hadn't caused havoc at all; maybe they were trying to get something, "or someone." I murmured. "Crud!" I spun around just in time to see a giant spiked club heading straight towards me. "Break." I growled.

"Long time no see Bash. I thought you had died," replied said boy.

"Yeah, well I'm alive, no thanks to you," I hissed. I seriously hate this dude. He basically ruined my life in Moontown and messed with my head for a whole year before I decided I had had enough. My sisters and I have been moving around ever since, trying to escape these boys; the boys who had ruined our lives. Break, Bear, and Bomb - the Rowdydark Boys.

They started out as harmless pests, pulling pranks and annoying people. But that all changed when their supposed mama, Momo Lomo, gave them some crazy potion that changed them from annoying ten-year-olds to evil, insane, fourteen-year-olds. They gained superpowers, they got transformation belts, and they made our lives horrible. Eventually their powers got so strong that they almost killed us. That was the last straw. We moved to Colorado and forgot all about our past lives. Sure our mom and dad were sad about us leaving but we all agreed that it was for the best. The RowdyDarks would leave Moonsville alone if we were gone.

Boy we were wrong. After about a month of living in Colorado we heard a rumor that some famous dudes were coming to our town to look for something. We immediately decided to pack our bags and hit the road. For the next three years we moved around every month or so, never getting too comfortable in one place - never making friends. We needed money. The cash that we got working at fast food restaurants wasn't enough to buy a new house every four weeks, so we decided to start finding things that we were good at. I figured that I could follow my dream and become a wrestler. Makiko is one heck of a pastry chef, and Mariko is a best selling author on two continents.

We only moved to Asia about a week ago. My two sisters decided that it would be a good idea to go to school. Our education was far superior to that of a regular highschooler but Mariko insisted that we had to go to school with kids our age. Look where that idea got us. If we changed our names and went to college like I suggested, then these idiots wouldn't have been able to track us. But alas, here I am, staring down my mortal enemy, Break Lomo.

"What exactly are you of all people doing here?" I asked him with an annoyed tone.

"What, now a man can't come visit his girlfriend? " the idiot replied, knowing that this would annoy me even more.

"I am not your girlfriend!" I roared. "I will never even have any feeling that isn't hate towards you!"

He frowned mockingly at my behavior. "Don't yell at the man you love."

"That's it, _Super Chop Deluxe_!" I yelled. The beam of gray light hit him and flung him backwards. It's time to finish this. "_Finishing Chop_!" My attack flew him out of sight. "Well that was easy," I whispered to myself. He had only landed one blow. I brought my hand up to my scalp and cringed when I saw the amount of blood that was coming out of the wound.

I'd fix myself up later; right now I had to find my sisters. I heard yelling in the distance and immediately rushed to the scene, only to see a girl in green swinging a large yellow hammer at some boy. The boy appeared to be taunting the girl. They were both flying about 20 feet off the ground.

"Hey green girl, need some help?" The only response I received was a quick nod. "I'm going to take that as a yes! _Chopping Supernova_!" The gray beam hit the boy right in the chest and threw him upwards. The girl turned to me, wearing a rather large grin.

"Thanks for your help Gray! My name's Buttercup."

"No problem Buttercup. My name is Bash. Did that jerk punish your ears with that flute he was holding?"

"Yep! His version of Twinkle Twinkle Little Star was terrible!'' the girl said happily. "Now I have one simple question, how on earth did you get the Chemical Z?"

**I am going to stop right there! Please review! But don't post anything really harsh because like I have already said at the beginning of the chapter, this is my first fanfic.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey guys, Bluewolfgirl37 here. Sorry for not updating in so long! Don't kill me! SO SORRY!_**

**_Disclaimer: don't own PPGZ (duh)_**

/Brooke's POV/

I was annoyed. Of all the places in the world my mortal enemy just had to show up here. I ran for 5 years just to escape this jerk and his brothers and as soon as I move here he magically shows his stupid, annoying, attractive face. To say I hated him was an understatement, I despised his very existence.

He and his brothers forced us from our home, put us on the run, and tried to murder us multiple times. I was sick of it. I was sick of that smug little smile that hadn't changed one bit since we were children, I was sick of the wave of terror that washed over me whenever his name was mentioned, but most of all, I was sick of that teeny tiny feeling that just wouldn't go away, that evil little emotion, that beautiful blossoming feeling called love. I hated that feeling.

Back to reality, right now I was doing one of my least favorite pastimes, I was running away. It more of a flying dash really, he would slice at my legs with his machete and I would dodge and swipe at him with my sword. It was like some sick game of tag, and he was it.

I flew up into the clouds where I knew he couldn't see me, and waited, breathing quietly. He cursed before yelling in a sing-song voice, "Come on Brooke, come and talk to me _schmetterling! _We haven't talked in SO long."

I resisted the urge to hurl myself out of the clouds and punch him right in his attractive face. _No. _I reminded myself, _that's what he's expecting._ He continued, "Oh come on darling, I love seeing that pretty little face of yours. Such a shame, I haven't seen you in years and THIS is how you greet me! How rude! Come on out _liebe_, I'd love to see you again!

_Oh heck, _I think, _I need to kill that idiot _and before the rational part of my brain can interfere, I barrel out of the clouds and right into his back. I hear a grunt of pain escape him before he whirls around to meet me. He sends a strong punch to my torso and I hear something crack. _Crud _I think, I'm pretty sure at least one of my ribs is broken, but I don't have time to check, for I am plummeting towards the ground.

I stop my decent and shake off the pain blossoming in my ribcage. _I have to defeat Bomb,_ I chant in my head_ I need this_. Before he can send another punch at me, I swipe at him with my sword, '**_Killer Slice_**!" I yell as my sword sends multiple blue beams at him. It does the trick and I send another well-aimed slice at him "**_Deadly Blizzard" _**I scream out, causing a glowing white beam to shoot out at him.

Time to finish him off, I prepare my sword for the final swipe, my voice echoes through the city as I deliver the final blow "**_Freezing Beam!" _**The ray shoots out and hits him with a crack. He rockets away, making a soft humming sound as he goes, before disappearing into the sky with a BOOM! He's going to be back, I'm sure of that fact, but when he does I'll be ready. Oh yeah, I'll be ready for that idiot.

A small sound comes from behind me and I turn. The girl responsible for said sound freezes, before speaking in a timid voice, "Hello, my name is Bubbles" she pauses for a second as if waiting for me to answer, before adding "And you are?"

I hesitate before I answer, "Brooke" I mutter. She nods before swiping a compact thing out from her belt. She turns away from me and starts talking frantically to the thing. I only hear a little bit of the conversation, but I can tell that she's arguing with someone.

They seem to come to an agreement and she nods and snaps the compact closed. She turns to me, "Okay" she starts, a nervous smile on her face. "You need to come with me"

"Where to?" I reply, trying to sound cool even though I'm prepared to fly away any second now.

She seems to gain a small amount of confidence and states in a commanding tone, "You're going to meet the Professor."

**_Done! How was it? Leave a review and let me know. _**

**_Schmetterling: Butterfly in german_**

**_Leibe: love in German_**

**_Correct me if I'm wrong!_**

**_ Bluewolfgirl37_**


End file.
